Make The Best Out Of What You Are Given
by breakaway27
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob make a mistake, and they both have to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I pushed away from the toilet, flushing the toilet and then my back hit the wall. There wasn't any denying it. I had tried for three months now. The nausea had gone away a month ago, but I knew the anxiety that kept a constant presence in my body had brought it back full swing.

Jacob and I had made a mistake. He had gone back to La Push for an entire month. It had been the longest time we had ever been apart from each other. He had responsibilities there though, and I would never have asked him to ignore those for me. When he came back….neither of us was in the right frame of mind. We had been too deprived, too anxious, too emotional….

After that night the both of us decided that we wouldn't make love again until we were married. We had stuck to that too. My family had yet to find out, and my heart ached at the thought that I could no longer keep this from them.

I brushed my teeth, and looked myself over in the mirror. When I pulled my shirt against my stomach you could see the tiniest bump. Jake hadn't noticed it whenever he hugged me, and the hoodies I had become accustomed to living in had hidden it from my family.

"Nessie?" Grandma called from outside my bedroom door. "Are you hungry, sweetheart? Your parents are on their way over, and you all are supposed to leave in a half hour."

"I'll be down in a minute," I said quietly. I knew she could hear me as well as if I had been standing right next to her.

"Okay, honey."

I listened as her footsteps made their way back down the staircase and into the living room. I took a deep breath, tugged my gray hoodie off, and adjusted my gray cardigan sweater so it sat right on top of my dark black jeans. Thankfully the sweater wasn't too tight and so you couldn't see my ever-growing stomach.

Clutching every ounce of courage I had, I walked the distance downstairs where my family was talking and laughing.

"Oh thank goodness!" Aunt Alice exclaimed upon seeing me. "The hoodie-phase has ended!"

Mom glared at her. "Renesmee can wear whatever she wants, Alice. She looks beautiful no matter what."

I forced back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Nessie, honey, what's wrong?" Dad asked as he glanced from Uncle Jasper to me.

Though Mom had been keeping my thoughts blocked from Dad for the past few months, there was nothing she could do to keep Uncle Jasper from reading my emotions. I'm not sure how many times I had to use the "It's my teenage hormones" excuse since Jacob and I had sex.

My father's worried eyes were all it took to let the first tear fall.

He and my mom were at my side in a heartbeat.

"What is it, baby?" Mom murmured, wiping the lone tear.

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered and my voice managed to crack on the last word. "I regret it, and I want to take it back, but I can't."

Dad tilted my chin up so I would look him in the eyes. "Renesmee, tell us what happened. We'll fix whatever it is, sweetheart."

I shook my head and pulled away from them. Their comforting, their worry for me was too much. I had been a failure as a daughter. "You can't fix it," I mumbled. "There isn't anything you can do because it's permanent."

Mom grimaced. "Please tell us, Ness. We aren't going to be mad. We'll help you get through whatever it is."

"I know you won't be mad," I said softly. I looked between the both of them. "You're going to be disappointed, and that is so much, much worse. I wish the two of you would yell at me, but I deserve to feel horrid after doing what I did."

Mom's eyes widened. "Renesmee, no matter what you did that is not true. You do not deserve to feel that badly. Just tell us, baby girl."

"Baby," I whispered.

Dad instantly froze and I could tell he knew. He didn't need any further explanation.

Mom looked at me confused. "I always call you baby girl," she said.

"No, I'm pregnant, Mom," I said with a sob. "I was stupid and I wish I could take back that night, but I can't. I'm so, so sorry!"

The flood gates had been opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom looked shell shocked. She stared at me for a moment before take a deep breath and letting it out. "Jacob doesn't know," she said quietly.

"I've been trying to make myself believe that it isn't true," I admitted with a sniffle.

She grimaced and pulled me into her cold arms. "How long….?"  
>"Three months," I whispered.<p>

"Oh, Nessie," she breathed. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell one of us?"  
>I didn't answer her as the sobs came harder. She let me ruin her shirt with my tears, smoothing my hair down and holding me tight.<p>

"Carlisle?" Dad's voice questioned suddenly.

All attention shifted to Grandpa. "With three months behind her, she'll make it through perfectly fine," he assured.

Dad's eyes settled on me then. "This is why you've had your mother block your thoughts from me? Why didn't you just tell us, Renesmee?"

I looked down at the ground, shame flooding through my body. "I'm supposed to make straight A's, practice my music every day, always be reading a book, and helping people less fortunate, not getting pregnant and being a disgrace to you all."

Suddenly Dad was wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. "You could never be a disgrace to this family," he growled lowly. "Mistakes are made and you have to live with the consequences of them."

I started sobbing, completely and utterly losing myself. Black spots began clouding my vision, and Dad picked me up and sat me on the sofa in between Mom and Grandma.

"Nessie, sweetheart, calm down," he whispered. He kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

Mom stroked my hair and Grandma rubbed circles on my back.

"We'll help you through this," Mom promised. "You aren't alone, honey."

Aunt Rose handed a glass of water to Dad and he offered it to me.

I shook my head as a wave of nausea came over me. "I'm so sorry," I repeated for the umpteenth time as more black spots came.

"Nessie, can your mother drop her shield on you, sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I managed to mumble as my hands shook.

I knew the exact moment he could see my thoughts because he picked me up and then sat me on his lap. He gently pushed my head against his shoulder as sat down on the sofa. "Close your eyes," he whispered to me.

I did as he said and he softly hummed the lullaby he had written for me sixteen years ago when I was born.

"You're safe, Nessie. Just sleep," Mom murmured in my ear and I felt a blanket wrap around me.

I fell asleep and actually rested for the first time in three months.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my bed, lying between Mom and Dad. His cold hand pushed back my wavy hair from my face. "Are you really awake this time, honey?" he asked gently.

I looked at him confused, and I heard Mom laugh softly.

"You've woken up a few times and fallen back asleep within seconds, Ness," she explained.

"What time is it?" I croak. My throat was unbelievably dry. Suddenly there was a glass of water in front of me. Eagerly I sat up and took it from Dad.

Mom pulled me hair into a ponytail as I drank the cup dry. "Are you hungry? Esme has been itching to cook for you since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I repeat. "How long did I sleep?"

"Twenty four hours, give or take a few minutes," Dad said, smiling.

I was about to tell them that I'd love some breakfast when nausea took over my stomach. I lay back down and my hand found my stomach, rubbing small circles there.

Dad carefully sat me back up slightly. "It'll help to sit up, honey." He kissed my forehead and got up from the bed. "I will be right back."

He left the room at inhuman speed and I snuggled closer to Mom. "I'm sorry, Mama," I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby girl," she assured. "You tried to handle it by yourself and you knew when to ask for help. It shows all of us that we've raised you well."

"I'm pregnant, Mom, at sixteen. I'm a dis—."

She clamped a hand over my mouth. "Your father will blow a gasket if he hears you say that you believe you're a disgrace to the family one more time," she warned.

She kissed the top of my head and gave me a warm smile. "I know that you're still very young, but you have the entire family backing you and all of your decisions, Nessie. I was only two years older when I had you."

"You were married," I said. My fingers unconsciously found the cross on the chain around my neck.

"God is forgiving, sweetheart," she said. "Everyone makes mistakes. When someone asks for forgiveness is when it is granted."

"I shouldn't be forgiven. I should have stopped."

She was quiet for a moment and then her eyes dropped back to mine. "Ness, can I ask you something?"  
>I nodded my head.<p>

"When did you and—," she stopped and swallowed hard. "When did you and Jacob have sex?"

"When he came back from La Push after his month visit."

She nodded as if she had known that before she even questioned me. "And that was the only time, right?"

"Yeah." I lost myself in thought for a few minutes and when I got back to reality I could feel her watchful eyes on me. "Mom, how am I going to tell Jake?"

She sighed, rubbing my back. "He's going to want to be in the baby's life, sweetheart, so you'll have to do it soon. He won't be mad; he'll probably just obsess over your health and safety." She grinned at me. "You have nothing to worry about right now."

"Except getting some food to that baby," Grandpa said.

I glanced up and saw him coming through the doorway with Dad and Grandma behind him.

"How're you feeling, honey?" Grandma asked as she sat next to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Tired and nauseas."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Sounds about right. It gets better, I promise."

Dad set a plate that had toast with jam on my lap. "Try and eat some."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Nessie, can you tell me how far along you are?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought back to the day I became pregnant. Dad stiffened beside Mom, but he didn't move or say a thing. "March twentieth is when it happened," I said, trying not to sigh in regret.

"Eat," Mom said, pushing the plate closer to my stomach.

I did as she said, praying I wouldn't be seeing the toast come back up in a few minutes.

"Nessie," Grandpa started slowly.

Dad sighed, already knowing where he was going with the conversation. "Honey, three months is a long time to go without making sure both you and the baby are healthy. We need to make sure that you're safe."

Mom rolled her eyes at Dad when he stopped talking abruptly. "What your father is lacking to say is…. Well, maybe you should tell Jacob soon so he can be there to see the baby."

"If the ultrasound works," Grandpa added.

"That would mean that I would have to tell him….."

"Today," Dad finished quietly.

I looked down at the toast in my hand and I felt my stomach twist. I pushed the plate away, barely getting out of bed in time to make it to my attached bathroom, and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

Mom was there holding my long hair out of the way and rubbing my back. "You have to breathe, Ness."

"I have to tell him," I whispered once I was able to sit back on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, beautiful," Jake's voice said from behind me.

I sat frozen on the sofa in between Mom and Aunt Rose. Grandma had just brought me a plate of scrambled eggs and a bowl of berries in the hopes that I'd eat something after the toast this morning was flushed down the toilet.

"Try and eat, Ness," Aunt Rose said softly.

"What's wrong?" Jacob demanded. His voice was filled with fear and anxiety. "Nessie, are you alright? Are you sick?"  
>"Couldn't be anything you did, mutt," Uncle Emmett growled suddenly in a sarcastic tone.<p>

Grandpa sighed, shaking his head at him. "Emmett," he warned.

Jacob put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Hands off of my niece," Uncle Jasper's voice snarled.

"Jasper!" Grandma exclaimed.

I got to my feet and ignored the nausea that threatened to sway in my stomach. I couldn't deal

with that right now. I went over to where Jacob and Jasper were growling at each other. I reached for Jake's hand and gently tugged. "Can we talk? Upstairs?" I said quietly.

He nodded. "Of course, honey."

Aunt Alice yanked Uncle Jasper back to the rest of the family sitting on the sofas as we walked up the staircase.

When we got to my bedroom I pushed open the door and then closed it behind us.

"Nessie, if I hurt you in any way please tell me," Jacob started. "I know we haven't been together much these past few weeks, but you said you needed some space. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, beautiful. Please tell me, so I can make it right."

I grimaced. "Jake, please just sit down," I whispered.

He looked at me confused, but did as I asked. He pulled me in between his legs as he sat on my bed. "Tell me what's wrong, honey."

After trying, and failing, to steady my breath I sighed. "Jacob, I am pregnant."

His jaw hung open, his body frozen. I counted to two-hundred and seventeen before he finally blinked. "Pregnant?" he repeated.

I nodded my head. "I'm three months pregnant, Jake."

His eyes traveled down to my stomach and then he pressed one of his hands against it. I knew he felt the bump now. "How did I miss that?" he wondered to himself.

"The hoodies made it seem like it was just fabric," I explained quietly.

He set his gaze back on me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he held me against his chest. "I'm not leaving your side, so let me have it."

Confusion swirled through me. "What?"

"Come on. Yell at me. Tell me what an irresponsible idiot I am for not knowing that we would have gone that far. I deserve it all."

I felt the tears slide down my face. "Thank you," I whispered.

His brow furrowed. Now he was the one confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For saying that. For making me feel like I'm not the only one who thinks that is what should happen to the two of us. You are amazing. Thank you."

"You do not deserve anyone yelling at you for this, Renesmee."

I leaned against him and he held me. "We screwed up," I said against his shoulder.

"We did," he agreed. "But I wouldn't change anything."

"Jacob, we can't raise a baby."

He stroked my hair. "We'll work everything out. I'm working more hours at the garage, maybe I can get an extra shift during the week while you work on your school stuff."

"You're supposed to be working on _your_ school work," I pointed out.

"I am, beautiful," he assured me. "I'm maintaining my grades, don't worry. My point is, Ness, we can raise a baby….our baby."

"Jake," I started, but my voice cracked and I leaned against him for support.

He pulled me onto his lap. "I am here for you, Nessie. I will never, ever leave you or our child."

We sat like that for a few minutes before my stomach began to growl.

Jacob smiled down at me. "You haven't been eating lately?" he inquired.

"The stress kind of made the nausea really bad," I explained. "Jake, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just….I didn't know what to do. For a while I tried to convince myself that it was just my imagination."

He smoothed my hair back and kissed my lips. "I understand, honey. Why don't we get you and the baby some food?"

"Those strawberries did look good," I agreed.

He chuckled with a nod. "That they did."

When we got to the living room, Jacob looked to Grandpa and Dad. "Can I talk with you guys real quick?"

I watched as they left the room and then Mom tugged my hand gently, motioning for me to sit down next to her. She set the bowl of berries on my lap and handed me the fork. "Eat," she ordered.

I started to get up, but Grandma beat me to it. "Thirsty, dear?" she guessed.

Nodding, I asked for a glass of milk.

Mom kissed the side of my head. "I'm proud of you, baby girl," she said quietly. "You handled that like an adult."

I nodded my head, my fingers tracing the rim of the bowl. After a moment I looked up at her, seeing my desperation reflected in hers. "I'm scared, Mama," I whispered.

She pulled me into her arms and held me there, whispering over and over that everything was going to be okay.

I wanted to believe her. I truly did, but part of me continually nagged that the past sixteen years of my life were going to seem like a walk in the park compared to what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

After dragging myself out of bed, brushing my teeth, and throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt I forced my legs to carry me downstairs to the living room.

Grandpa sat on the sofa reading a book. He smiled at me. "Good morning, sweetheart."

I yawned and nodded my greeting.

He patted the spot next to him, and I willingly curled up into his side. "You're still not sleeping well, are you?"  
>Shaking my head, my eyes wandered to the baby magazines on the coffee table. I stifled a sigh. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had taken to baby shopping the day I told Jake that I was pregnant. That was a week ago. Tonight Jacob and I were supposed to go tell his family and pack that we were having a baby. I could barely walk down the stair case without falling from the lack of sleep. There was no way I could go and socialize tonight.<p>

"Do you know when Jake is coming over?" I asked.

"I believe he called your mother an hour ago to tell her that he'd be here around three."

I grimaced. I knew I would fall asleep the moment Jake wrapped his arms around me. I needed that right now, not five hours from now.

He kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you give him a call, Ness?"  
>"He's probably dealing with pack stuff," I said quietly. "I don't want to bother him."<p>

"It's your decision, but if I were him I'd want to know when you needed me."

I looked up at him and sighed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't Alpha of the pack," I admitted. "It adds so much stress to everything."

"Have you told him this?"

"And make him worried that I'm not happy? Grandpa, have you seen the way he reacts when I cry over a sad movie?"

He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder gently. "I'm sure he'd understand."

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." He draped a thick quilt on me. "Try to sleep, Ness."

"Thanks, Grandpa." My eyes were already drooping by the time I heard Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett enter the house.

Dad leaned down and kissed my forehead. He gave me a worried glance, putting his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Ness?"

I nodded through a yawn. "Tired."

"Jasper, go get the thermometer."

A few minutes later Mom was putting a tray that had a bowl of vegetable soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on my lap.

I felt the familiar swell inside my stomach a second before my mind registered what was about to happen. Dad grabbed the tray from me and I ran to the bathroom. All I had in me was fluids and the sight made me sick all over again. I flushed the toilet when I was sure I was done.

After stumbling out of the bathroom, I grabbed the telephone off of its stand and dialed Jacob's number.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"  
>"Jake, can you come home?" I asked quietly.<p>

"Nessie? What's wrong, honey?"

"I need you," I admitted, ignoring the voice in the back of head that was yelling at me for calling Jacob when he was with his pack.

I could already hear a door slamming shut. "I'm leaving now, beautiful. Go lay down upstairs with a movie, it'll take your mind off of things, alright?"  
>"Okay. And, Jake?"<br>"Yeah, Ness?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I was looking for an excuse to get away from Paul and Rachel anyway. Now go lay down, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."

I felt my bed shift and then warm arms wrapped around me from behind. "Jake?" I said groggily.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed my neck and pulled me in close. "You're freezing, Nessie."

I shifted in his arms so I was facing him, and then I snuggled in as close as I could get.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ness," he said quietly.

I sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I feel bad that you aren't living in La Push as it is, and so asking you to stay with me seems even more selfish. I know you miss your family and the pack."

"I do miss them, I'm not going to deny it, but I want to spend every second with you, Nessie. I was trying to give you space because that's what you asked for. Don't feel like you can't ask me to stay with you. It's not selfish, and, even if it was, I'd still love you for it."

I leaned my forehead against his chest, reveling in the warmth his body was giving me. "I can't sleep without you here anymore, Jake," I admitted a moment later. "I thought maybe I was being foolish, but I really can't sleep well without you by my side."

He kissed my forehead then. "I had a feeling that was going to happen sooner than later." He sighed. "It's happened to all of the imprinting couples. You and Claire were the only ones, but I think it was because you two weren't as old as the other girls."

"Has it happened to Claire?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but her and Quil haven't really gotten past the Friday night dates yet." He chuckled and rubbed my back. "Anything else bothering you, beautiful?"

"I think the baby is starting to move around," I said, looking up at him with a tiny smile.

He grinned, goofy and loving. "And why do you think that?"

"I was beginning to think it was just the butterflies I get when you touch me, but no he's fluttering all around."

"He?" Jake repeated.

"Just a guess."

He laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a few weeks. "Just like your mother. You know she was wrong?"  
>I rolled my eyes. "I know very well she was wrong."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE-Hi, guys! I know I haven't added a new chapter for this story in a while, so here's the next one! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Also I have 3 other stories, so please please please please check them out and review! Thank you!**

**-Sam**

When I woke up again the moon was shining through my floor to ceiling windows. Jake was snoring contently behind me. All around I could hear the sounds of my family doing their private couple activities, I rolled my eyes. I pulled away from Jake's arms, careful not to wake him.

I grabbed a blanket from the foot of my queen size bed and left my room. I found myself, wrapped up in the blanket, on the front porch, staring up at the star-speckled sky. The fluttering in my stomach seemed to have gotten stronger overnight.

Smiling, I placed my hands on my growing belly. "Hey, buddy," I said softly. "We really need to get you a name soon. Well….maybe not. I could be wrong. You could be a girl." I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head. "Nah, you're a beautiful baby boy."

I sighed. "I'm off to a terrible start as a mother. I already owe you an apology for trying to pretend like you didn't exist. What kind of mom does that? Clearly an irresponsible one….. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm bringing you into this world when I'm still a kid myself, but I promise you I will do everything possible for you. I will always put your life before mine.

So….. We have six months to get ready." I laughed, a little unsteady. "You know, I'm absolutely terrified to have you? I know that none of it will matter once you're in my arms, but I still can't shake the fear. Let's make a deal, alright? I'll eat everything you could possibly make me crave as long as you take it easy on me when those contractions start. Sound fair?"

The fluttering within me continued and I rolled my eyes up at the moon. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that easy. We're going to meet your Grandpa Billy and everyone in La Push later today." I felt the tears slide down my face before I realized they were beginning to fall. I wiped them off with a shaking hand. "I really hope they like you, buddy. I feel like your daddy's family looks down on me already, and now I'm forcing a baby on your dad….. Everything is so gray anymore."

"You're not forcing a baby on me," Jacob's voice said from behind me.

I jumped and held in the shriek of fear that was trying to escape. "Jacob," I breathed. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I got worried when I woke up and you weren't in the bed." He sat down next to me on the porch swing, and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"How long were you listening?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead, and I snuggled my way onto his lap, the blanket draped over the two of us. "I got down here around the time you were trying to make deals with our baby." He chuckled and shook his head at me.

I tilted my head up so that I could press my lips to his neck. "My way of coping, I guess," I mumbled.

"Nessie, I am going to be with you every step of the way. You won't have to go through anything alone if you don't want to."

I grimaced. "I don't want to do it alone, but you have a life to live and I—."

He put his hand over my mouth. "My life is you, Renesmee. Now that you're pregnant, it is you and our child. I would gladly give up everything I have for the both of you, and don't you think any differently."

"It's hard to let myself belief that," I admitted. I shook my head before he could stop me again. "I am trying; it's just going to have to take a little bit to get used to."

He rolled his eyes at me and gave me my favorite smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

I nodded and grinned. "Now that I know."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, each of us forgetting our surroundings for the time being. A moment later he laid his forehead against mine. "Nessie, you know that not one person in my family looks down on you. They love you, and not just because you're the alpha's girlfriend." He stroked my hair and smiled. "You're funny, intelligent, absolutely beautiful, caring…. The list goes on and on, and they can see that, I promise you."

I shifted in his arms so I was comfortable and then I remembered what I had been meaning to ask him. "You know when I told you I was pregnant?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I remember."

"What did you talk to my dad and Grandpa about?" I asked.

He sighed, brushing his lips against my forehead. "I wanted to make sure that this pregnancy wasn't going be the same as your mom's, and what the options were if it was."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"I was scared I would lose you," he added.

I laid my head against his warm chest. "I understand, Jake. I love you."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "I love you too, Nessie."


End file.
